


Behind Every Corner, Behind Every Shadow

by Majorminor2242



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ashido Mina is a Good Friend, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Cook, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Izuku fights for his life, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Midoriya Izuku Angst, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Pro Hero Ashido Mina, Pro Hero Bakugou Katsuki, They are not friendly, VERY Killer animatronics, midoriya izuku is quirkless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, down on his luck and in dire need of some quick cash. Engulfed in a world bias to employ the most efficient quirks for the job. Stuck in a bitter displacement of unemployment and desperation, he finds his 'rescue' through an old friend.





	Behind Every Corner, Behind Every Shadow

"And this right here is the main auditorium. Hall. Room. Thingy… whatever you know what I mean." Katsumi gestured around the large room. Both of their eye's came to rest on the cold, lifeless eyes of the robotic toys.

"Huh. They're… _Kinda creepy when it's silent."_ he shivered internally at the uncomfortable aura radiating from the silent, blank stares. Izuku could have sworn he saw one of them looking at him for a fraction of a second, however it was too questionable to be certain.

"Uhh… yeah. Uhm… You gonna be alright, Izuku?" the peppy voice to his right mumbled under her breath, unusually quiet compared to her usually brazen attitude which he had gathered from the last half-hour tour of the run-down restaurant. It was the first time she had sounded exceptionally concerned, and her tone was one of self-reassurance more than anything.

"Yeah. Yeah I'll be fine. Don't worry, nothing bad's gonna happen!" He smiled shakily, hands already preemptively handling his flashlight by his hip.

"Y-yeah. You'll be fucking fine, shitty Deku." Bakugou stated, but he caught her near-inexistent stutter.

_He supposed that that should have been the first big warning sign. A distinct foreshadowing…_

Her stutter left a foreboding quake in his breath.

Both girls glanced at him, both distinct with concern yet also denial.

"You'll be fine." they both iterated aloud once again.

"… You know you don't have to do this, right? You can find another job somewhere. I'll even help you look!" Midoriya blanched internally at the desperation in his best-friend's voice.

"Yeah… The night guards… they always disappear Izuku. I may not have known you for very long, but I already know that you are a person that shouldn't have to go through this…"

"D-don't worry guys. You're making me nervous and it's not helping. But don't worry, I'll be fine." he sighed, running a alarmingly trembling, sweaty hand through his hair. He attempted to hide his own disturbance at their actions and expressions.

He didn't want to think about the implications of their seemingly justified worry. He didn't want to know _exactly why _they were worrying in the first place...

_"Deku…"_ He froze, blinking at the soft tone coming from the gruff blonde he had known since childhood. Knowing he had never heard her speak so quietly only deepened his ever-growing concern.

Fear began to engulf him as she hugged him tight, breaking all expectations and understanding of the inner workings of this explosive devil of an upcoming hero.

** _Oh no. What has he gotten himself into…?_ **

"If you need help, call me. Call Ashido. We'll fucking call the police and get over here as soon as we fucking can. There's the generator in that backstage room we showed you earlier, and don't forget that it's pretty fucking shit. Power _drains_ from fucking charging your phone it's that bad, so keep an eye on the gauge in the security room. Keep whatever shit you can turned off whenever you can to reserve the emergency power, even if it means sitting there in near-pitch black darkness. Use the cameras, they're there for observation whilst staying in the room, and finally…

**Always keep one eye on both doors, and always keep a finger on the buttons.**" Katsumi's voice was firm and authoritarian. She meant what she said, and Izuku was already engraining this advice to short-recall memory.

She let him go stiffly, coughing and flushing.

Ashido then came up beside him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder, capturing his attention.

"And don't forget that the front door is locked. If you need to run, don't run to the entrance, you'll get trapped. But look, as long as you're super alert, you won't need to leave the room. Just control the doors and conserve the power and you'll be fine."

"B-but what if I need to run…?" Izuku glanced up towards the robots once more, without needing to outright hear what he might have to run from.

"Always run to the room. It's the only place that with power, can keep you safe." she responded without delay.

"A-and if I have to run from t-the security r-room…?"

"…" Both girls glanced at eachother wistfully.

"Just… don't let it come to that." Katsumi eventually sighed.

They stood there for a moment, a clear sense of calm in each other's presence, before the storm Izuku had a feeling was to come.

"Of course… It's still not even confirmed that it's even _them_…" Ashido spoke hushed, as if scared of the things hearing them.

"Stupid assholes _still_ haven't installed any decent fucking cameras. Best we know is that they wander in the night and stare at the cameras before disappearing…"

Both girls shook their heads, before looking at each other one last time. "Well… Guess it's time to go home and sleep. If I even fucking can anymore knowing _you're_ fucking in this cesspool reeking of imminent threat." Bakugou cringed at the harshness in her voice, expression darkening.

"Are… Do you want us to stay here with you…?" Ashido piped up, surprising the boy by her thoughtfulness.

"No, no you need your r-rest. I'll be fine. Up-and-coming heroes at UA should be taking any downtime that they can afford, and I couldn't ask you to sacrifice that for me, really!" he shook his hands dismissingly, smiling hard.

Bakugou paused at the front door of the pizzeria restaurant. "Are you sure?"

…

"Yes. Now go on, get! I can't ask other people to always come and fix my life problems for me."

"Alright… Don't forget. If I see anything sent from you on messages, Imma rush the fuck over. I feel scared enough for myself in your position, let alone that you're the quirkless one…"

And then with a wave and a ***click*** of the lock, he was left biologically alone.


End file.
